


The Paintball Incident

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: A quick game. Will Draco win this time?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	The Paintball Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nztina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nztina/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Comedy - “I’m never letting you talk me into this again.”  
> This piece is written as a gift for NZTINA as part of K Writes Dramione's Dramione Valentine Exchange. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

Draco was quite sure that he had never been in a situation like this before. He was crouched behind a stand of trees. Using what he could find for cover to protect himself. He did not feel safe. There was a rustle in the undergrowth off to his left, and what sounded like the sound of fabric brushing against the rock formation off in the distance. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, it was as if he was being watched. Taking a deep breath, Draco began to edge slowly from behind his cover. Staying low to the ground Draco kept a careful eye out for Hermione. Her powers of camouflage are unrivaled. She can blend in with her surrounding without the benefit of magic. There was a sudden burst of air past his ear and a burst of color appeared on the ground so close to his head Draco could almost taste it. Getting to his feet, Draco ran for cover. With his weapon clutched in his hands, Draco peered out from the cluster of boulders. “This is pure madness. I am never letting you talk me into this again.”

Sliding his backpack off as quietly as he could, Draco reached into the depths of his magically expanded backpack. He was elbow deep inside the pack, trying to find the perfect piece. A smirk appeared on his face to match the light of mischief in his eyes as he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a thick book.“She is too good at hiding. It is time to bait the hook.” Taking out his wand, Draco floated the book out into the clearing. Taking aim with his paintball gun, he called out to Hermione.

“Come out Granger! Or your first edition Hogwarts : A History is going to get it!”

Draco never saw the attack coming, his focus was on the clearing. A quiet snick from behind him was his only warning. Spinning around, Draco scoffed. Hermione stood right behind him, Hogwarts : A History floating into her outstretched hand. Leveling her weapon at him, Hermione smirked. 

“I told you, you would never be able to find me. Looks like I won.” Hermione squeezed the trigger. A burst of hot pink paint blossomed on his shoulder. 

Draco glanced at his shoulder. “Ooh, Granger. This was my favorite shirt. Why did you do that?”

Hermione laughed, “It’s only a game Draco.”

“Yeah, but I never win. Did you have to get the bright pink paint gun?” 

Hermione smiled, her brown eyes shining. “It’s all in fun, Draco. Come on, let’s clean up and go home. I’ve kicked your butt enough for one day.”


End file.
